X and Y Adventures: Unova Style
by AlphaDunsparce
Summary: X and Y Adventures is starting out in the Unova region and when Pokemon X and Y are released, it will be based in the Kalos region.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1- The First Step_

"Look! It's a wittow deew!" The brunette exclaimed the second she stepped out of the airport. Shauna took out her IPhone and snapped a couple pictures of the small, pink deerling and sent them to Tierno. Everyone came to the Unova, including Calem, Serena, and Trevor. But sadly, the gentle giant couldn't make it.

"Calm down Shauna, they're everywhere here." Trevor said as he stepped into the open sun behind Shauna. The sun reflected off of his pale, white skin and nearly blinded everyone in sight. Calem and Serena stepped out of the airport once Trevor stepped underneath a nearby tree. Four small Pokemon walked out through automatic sliding doors carrying their luggage.

All four of them had Pokemon, Shauna had a Fennekin, Calem had a Froakie, Serena had a Chespin, and just recently, Trevor received his first Pokemon, Dunsparce from the Professor back home. The short, ginger haired trainer always wanted one of the uber cool starters that most people got when they started their journeys, but he ended up with Dunsparce. But this was no ordinary Dunsparce that everyone looked down on, it was a smaller-than-usual, pink and yellow Dunsparce that almost nobody had.

Everybody gave the foursome weird looks, probably because of the different fashion statement and the foreign Pokemon. Soon enough, everyone began crowding around the four and was later greeted by the local city Gym Leader, Skyla, only to find she only wanted pictures of the new Pokemon. They made their way to the local Pokemon Center and rented a room for the night, and then in the morning, they would make their way to Aspertia Town to meet up with the regions professor and the Champion to talk business.

Once they got settled in at the Pokemon Center, they all began to do their own work. Shauna was on her Macbook keeping up on the social networking of the never-ending cyber space. Calem was learning about the Pokemon of the Unova region and what Pokemon he would like to add to his team. Trevor was updating his blog, and Serena was trying on outfits and forcing the others to judge it and make them tell her that she's pretty. The lights flickered off and all power went out, creating a huge dilemma with Serena whining because she can't see her clothes, and the others saying they can't see her. They found the door and made their way down to the lobby, tripping and stumbling along the way on the fat Audino.

The nurse assured them that everything was all right and that they could go back to their rooms and when they wake up in the morning the power would be back. They fell asleep on the stairs because they couldn't find their room and ended up having messed up backs in the morning.

**Authors Note**

So that was a thing… The next chapter will be here in a couple days. Thanks for reading and please give me reviews on how to make my stories better. Till next time… HARRY AWAYYYYYYYYYYY!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- ADVENTURE _

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Calem yelped as he walked up the now-lit stairs and down the hall to his room. All three of them had horrible backaches from sleeping on the stairs. "Get up fatty, it's morning" Trevor said. Shauna finally woke up after a couple… hundred nudges to the face from Trevor. Trevor had his Dunsparce biting on his leg after being tripped on, stepped on, and slept on. His Dunsparce was still an infant but it sure didn't fight like one. Serena was fixing her hair and packing up her stuff to leave in a couple hours. Calem was trying to find his map of the Unova region. Shauna was trying to figure out what outfit to where to the airport, and Trevor was cursing at Shauna's Fennekin silently behind it's back. The night before, the small fox chewed up Trevor's shoes and burnt his bag to where it couldn't hold anything.

They headed out the door with their Pokemon lugging the bags. "Wait, I've gotta get the soap!" Calem exclaimed and rushed back into the room. They left without him and met him at the airport. They missed their flight because of Calem's soap addiction. Trevor sat beneath a tree with the others sitting on the steps of the airport. Shauna and Serena saw Skyla and began running at her. The girls convinced the Gym Leader to give them a ride to Aspertia Town, in exchange for pictures with their Pokemon, not including Dunsparce of course.

Calem flattered Skyla as the huge stainless-steel object soared through the sky, nearly causing the plane to crash on multiple occasions. "So why are you three here in the Unova?" Skyla asked. "We're here to investigate the weird occurrences that were caused by the ice dragon, Kyurem, in the northern regions of the Unova. We're kind of Professor Sycamore's assistants. Once we're done investigating here, we can start our journeys back in the Kalos region." Trevor explained. They arrived in Aspertia Town after two grueling, turbulence filled hours. "Oh, hello my minions!" Professor Juniper joked. She hugged Trevor; she was his aunt. The Professor walked them to the Lab and showed them where they were going to stay for the time they were there. She let them unpack and get settled in for an hour then asked them to meet her in her office to meet her personal assistant and the Champion.

The four of them took the elevator down and went to the Lab. They walked in and saw the female Professor chatting with the second place, worldwide champion of the Pokemon world, Mei, and with her personal assistant about something that had to do with the deaths in Lacunosa Town. Serena cleared her throat and the three focused their attention on the other four. "Ah, hello. I would like you guys to meet Mei; the second place worldwide champion of the Pokemon world. And my personal assistant, Nate." Professor Juniper said. Mei walked up and shook their hands, followed by Nate. Without any warning, they all grabbed onto the Professors Togekiss and flew to the Giant Chasm and begun their research.

**Authors Note **

So thanks for reading this, and there will be more chapters in the future and if you favorite and leave reviews it would be very much appreciated!

UNTIL NEXT TIME… HARRYYYYYY AWWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!


	3. Chapter 3

_**So if you ****haven't noticed yet, I'm trying to make this go as fast as I can, but not too fast. When Pokemon X and Y come out officially I'll finish it with a bang then it'll go on to the Kalos Region.**_

_Chapter 3- Oh The Cold_

"Arceus, why are we flying so high?" Calem muttered. The four of them- plus the female Professor, Nate, and Mei, were soaring through the sky at incredibly high altitudes. "Don't worry, we'll be there in a couple minutes. Take this!" Professor Juniper said before throwing a book labeled "Deadly Ice Dragons For Dummies" at Calem. He began reading the book but the book flew from his hands before he had the chance to read a single word. Trevor was throwing up off the side of the Togekiss while Shauna was whimpering and holding onto Serena's arm.

They finally arrived in Lacunosa Town after an excruciating twenty minutes. Trevor stumbled to a nearby trashcan and began hurling his breakfast into the trashcan. Shauna was shivering and twitching on the ground in shock with Serena trying to comfort her. The rest of them seemed fine, other than their roaring stomachs. They all made their way to a cafe but it was found to be closed. "Why does Arceus hate me..." Trevor mumbled. "I don't think it hates you, I think it just wants you to starve." Shauna said sarcastically. "Well everyone, I have to be going now. The Giant Chasm is right over there. Mei will be staying with you guys, but you do need to be careful." Professor Juniper said. She hugged Trevor, grabbed Nate by the collar of his blue t-shirt ,and wished them all good luck.

Professor Juniper flew off into the sunset on her Togekiss but in mid-flight, she was shot down with a huge icicle shard nailing the Togekiss right in the face; throwing the three into a downward spiral into the forest. The other five watched in shock as the Professor fell to the forest floor. After a few seconds of the panicking, Professor Juniper flew back up without a scratch and yelled "YOLO DOESNT APPLY FOR ME BITCHESSSSS!11" with a demonic, evil laughter afterwards.

The others should've known; she's crazy. Mei sent out her huge Steelix and called for the others to get on. They all grabbed on and made their way to The Giant Chasm with Mei riding on top of the poor silver serpent's head, she cried "HERE WE COME YA DARN COLD CHASM!11"

They rode atop the huge Steelix into the chasm, only to find a small entrance that the Steelix obviously couldn't fit through. Without a warning, Mei ordered the snake to drill through the crevice to make a larger entrance that an abnormally large Steelix could fit through. The other four were finally able to get off of the serpent and tried to stay as far away from Mei as possible, hoping not to catch her crazy.

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks for reading! The next couple chapters are most likely going to be them trying to find their way through the Giant Chasm. Maybe one of them might die... JK! None of them are going to die EVER. I'm also going to start writing another series, it might be a game show type thing. But I don't know, so until next time... HARRYYYY AWAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!1!11!1!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys it's Harry again. I really have nothing to say so let the story COMMENCE.**_

_Chapter 4- Giant Chasm a.k.a Giant Hole in the Ground_

"Why is it so cold here?" Serena said and chattered her teeth. They all ignored her and kept walking. "DAMNIT, I SAID WHY IS IT SO COLD HERE! I SHOULD GET A RESPONSE!" Serena screamed. "It's cold because this place is crawling with ice type Pokemon." Said Trevor. There was silence for a small moment. "Then why the fuck is that here?" Shauna asked, pointing at a huge, silver and gold Metagross. "OH ARCEUS, RUN!" Mei screamed.

They all bolted to a nearby boulder. The Metagross began levitating through the frigid air, nearing the five every second. They had no choice but to begin fighting it. They had no chance, four measly Pokemon and the Champions team versus a 1 ton super-computer-titanium-spider monster. Sadly, Mei had no dark nor fire type Pokemon with her at that time. After almost an hour of beating, shooting attacks, and screams, the Metagross was growing weak. "I'm gonna catch this bitch!" Shauna exclaimed. "You won't be able to use it until you start your journey" Calem said. "Okay, shut up or suck my huge black dick" She said. Calem now knew that she had caught Mei's crazy. Shauna chucked a Luxury Ball at the wounded spider. Three clicks later and it was Shauna's. "Whattup BIATCH?" She yelled at Calem and shoved the occupied capsule in his face.

They began walking towards the bottom of the cave, only to find a dead-end. The brunette pulled out her newly caught Pokemon and began riding on it with her Fennekin on her shoulder. They soon reached a spot deep in the cave with air and snow filtering down from above. They was no easy way to get through the small crevice in the ceiling so they continued on. The air became frigid and rough the farther they ventured to the depths in the Chasm. "How would any Pokemon live in a giant snowy hole in the ground, like here and be perfectly fine?" Serena said. She seemed to always ask questions and it was always Trevor answering them for her- mainly because he's the brains of their badass muthafuckin clique. No one answered but Serena didn't care, all she cared about was getting out alive with all of her fingers and toes in tact.

_**Hey sorry for the short chapter, I was in a hurry and just called it good. So again- the next chapter is going to be again, set in the Giant Chasm again. Something might happen O.o**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME... HARRRRYYYYYY AWWWWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys it's Harry again. We have about 3 weeks left until X and Y officially come out and I still don't know which one I'm getting DX! So can you guys please leave a review on which version I should get? One of my friends are getting X, but the other is getting Y and I don't know which one to get DX. So, let the story COMMENCE.**_

_Chapter 5- Freedom_

"Oh Arceus... My nail polish chipping" Serena whimpered. "KILL ME NOW!" "Gladly" Mei's Steelix said with it's spear-like tail poised up into the air. "WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOOOOAAAAHHHHHH! DON'T KILL ME, WHY IS THAT SPEAKING?" Serena said, backing off with her hands in front of her. "Action Replay pills- how else do you think I would become the Champion with a Magikarp as my ace player?" She said. Trevor and Calem sweat-dropped. Shauna walked up to Mei and whispered in her ear. "Can you get me a little of that?" Mei opened her fanny pack and gave her a small bottle of pills and yelled "HERE'S YOUR DRUGS SHAUNA!" Again, Trevor and Calem sweat-dropped. "Come on guys, let's go. We're running behind schedule." Trevor said and the rest followed in a single-filed line as if they were Duckletts.

They walked for a solid hour-and-a-half through the never ending tunnel until Serena saw something that caught her eye. "LOOKY!" Serena screamed in that high-pitched voice girls do when they meet their bestfriends after thirty minutes of being separated. "It's a cute fluffy thing!" She ran up to the sleeping Pokemon and grabbed an Ultra Ball out of her purse and slowly gave it to the Pokemon. The Pokemon latched to it a wouldn't let go. Serena tried yanking it from it's grasp for several minutes until she pressed the button on the center of the capsule and sucked the Pokemon in. She screamed and ran through the small room that they were in and waved the Ultra Ball in the air. Serena brought it out and it began skipping around all happy-like and clung to Serena's leg and looked away from the small crowd. "What is this shit?" Calem said, he swears a lot if you haven't noticed yet. Mei pulled a pink device out of her fanny pack and identified the Pokemon. "It's a Clefairy, this thing can put up a decent fight if you evolve-" Mei was cut off. "I WILL NOT EVOLVE MY CUTIE PIE EVER" Serena yelped as if she was being murdered. "I never said-" she was cut off again. "I SAID I WILL NEVER EVOLVE HER" Serena screamed in Mei's face. "It's a guy" Mei said without being rudely interrupted. Trevor and Calem giggled in the corner. The Clefairy gave them dirty looks and flipped them the bird.

They finally got the chance to travel through the cave without being side tracked or distracted and made their way out. "WOOHOO" Shauna yelled and stripped herself of her coat then quietly put it back on realizing there was no temperature difference. "Calm down guys, we're only half way though this place. We still have to make it through the forest and then we can reach the chamber." Trevor said. Calem and Serena began whimpering and crying by the entrance of the cave. They hadn't realized it but they spent a whole day in the cave. They went to a near by tree and set up camp for the night. They all slowly drifted off to sleep with Serena cuddling her new Pokemon and Chespin giving the puff ball an ugly look, so ugly Clefairy cried. Chespin was put in the Box of Shame for the night and let out in the morning.

_**Thanks for reading guys! If you **_**_didn't notice, I kind of copied off of QueenPalkia's Truth Or Dare: Unova Style's story with the Action Replay pills. Sorry and the Action Replay pill thing belongs all to you QueenPalkia! Again thanks for reading and remember to leave a review on which game I should choose- X or Y. So until next time... HARRYYYYYYY AWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! So, today I looked at how many views I'm getting on this story and thanks a lot guys. I never thought I'd get over 300 views on a single story- so without further ado, let the story COMMENCE!**_

_Chapter 6- Forest Life_

"Why is it so chilly in the morning?" Shauna asked Trevor. If you haven't noticed yet, Shauna is sort of the dumb one in their badass muthafuckin clique- and again, Trevor is always the one who answers the questions. "I don't know, maybe ask the tree." Trevor said sarcastically. Obviously, Shauna went over to the tree and began asking it questions. Then the unexpected happened-(OOOOOOOOOOO) the tree began to buzz at every question that was asked. Almost as if a hive of Combee were in the tree, although they had no means of survival in a frigid tundra and there was no resources for them to eat. Shauna plucked off a branch of the tree and the rest of the began to shake. Somehow, hundreds and thousands of Combees emerged from the top of the tree. They all (not including the dumbass) were dumbfounded at the sight. The Combees buzzed around minding their own business until they all charged at the five and drove them back into the cave. The five of them stalked the Combees for hours on end until they all transformed into a huge group of Ditto. "What happened to them?" Serena said confused. "Apparently they were Ditto. Ditto can transform into whatever they wish." Trevor answered.

Mei of ofcourse sent out her strongest Pokemon, a Magikarp up against the swarm of Ditto. Trevor sent out his Dunsparce, it sparkled as it was released from it's Pokeball. The Dunsparce and Magikarp began attacking with flurries of Hyper Beams and Flamethrowers. The Ditto already had transformed into the Dunsparce and Magikarp and were too, attacking with much more power. There was one in particular that didn't look like the rest; it had transformed into Trevor's Dunsparce but still had the face of a Ditto. It wasn't as strong as the others but was larger. Trevor set his eyes on the strange one and attacked it and only it. "Come on! They're almost all gone!" Mei exclaimed. The Ditto began waddling after admitting defeat except for the different one. "I'mo catch this bitch!" Trevor yelled. All of the others gasped, Trevor almost never swore; even under extreme conditions. He threw a Luxury Ball that he and everyone else had gotten when they received their Pokemon. The capsule opened, flashed, and sucked in the violet blob. It clicked several times and had contained the Ditto. "SUCK IT BIZATCH!" Trevor screamed in Shauna's face. Shauna sweat-dropped.

They were all traveling through the forest for hours on end but couldn't find the chamber. Trevor was playing with his Ditto, Shauna was asleep on her Metagross' back as it carried her, Serena was adoring her Clefairy, and Calem and Mei were being the only mature ones for once by actually trying to find their way.

After a while, when the least expected happened- a huge flurry of ice shards flew from the left of them. "Guys! It's Kyurem, RUN!" Trevor yelled. "Go Ditto!" Trevor commanded "transform into Pyroar!" The Ditto flashed a light blue and transformed into a lion with a gold and red mane. Trevor didn't know any moves that a Pyroar could learn so he commanded it to attack with anything. The false lion began breathing fire in the direction the ice came from.

**_Hey guys! so I left you with a cliff hanger! :D So Pokemon X and Y are coming out in about two weeks! #Can'tWait So until next time... HARRY AWAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!11!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile, I just have a bunch of projects for school and they're all so hard .. So Pokemon X and Y are coming out in less than a week! #SOEXITED! And also, a Pokemon was leaked that I think is the cutest thing to ever be seen, it's called Goomy! Well... If it ends up being real, it's going to be in my favorite characters party in this story. So without further ado... Let the story COMMENCE!**_

The ice shards kept on shooting at the group and didn't stop. "Go Wobbufett!" Mei commanded. The thrown capsule exploded into a white and yellow light and what seemed to be a big blue punching bag Pokemon with arms emerged from it. "Counter!" She ordered. The Wobbufett created a large shield that covered the group and the Pokemon. All of the ice shards that ended up hitting the shield shot back faster and much stronger. "Transform into Crawdaunt!" Trevor commanded. The lion ~shined bright like a diamond~ and turned into a large crawfish Pokemon. Again, since Trevor had no idea of any moves that a Crawdaunt could learn so he just ordered it to do whatever it wanted. The false Crawdaunt created a huge wave out of the moisture in the air and shot it at the source of the shards. The ice shards stopped.

"Is it over?" Shauna whimpered as she was latched onto Serena's leg with tears running down her face. "I hope" Calem answered. Wobbufett opened the shield to let the five out. "Where'd it go?" Serena asked. "It probably flew off somewhere... We still need to be on the lookout though; it could be anywhere." Mei said. They continued on into the depths of the forest. "It's getting colder!" Shauna complained. Trevor and Mei rolled their eyes. "That probably means we're getting closer." Mei said.

After another grueling hour, they found the chamber- the entrance was covered in a thick layer of ice. "Hariyama, break the ice!" Mei said as she sent out her sumo-wrestling Pokemon. Her Hariyama punched at the ice with all of it's power; but to no avail did it break. "Go Emboar!" She sent out another Pokemon. The boar began breathing fire at the ice but it still didn't break. "Uhh... Mei, there's another entrance over there. I think we should go that way."Calem pointed out. They all went that way with Mei trailing behind out of embarrassment.

After three days of cold, annoyance (from mostly Shauna), and new Pokemon. They had finally reached the dungeon. The room was dark with pools of water here and there that seemed to glow. Pointed ice hung from the ceiling with water dripping around it. At the end of the room was an entrance to another room that had light emitting from it. They all walked towards the entrance when ground started to shake. "EEEEEEK!" Shauna screeched. The other four covered their ears- not from the sound of the exit toppling down but from Shauna's screaming.

They ran into the other room for safety, but the first room would've been much safer.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! Not really though. So this is the semifinal chapter to this series. The next chapter will be extra long and is to posted the night before Pokemon X and Y come out. I'm changing the name of this series to Pokemon X and Y Adventures: Unova Style. Then the rest of the series (the one that's actually in the Kalos region) will just be Pokemon X and Y Adventures. Sorry for the inconvenience but it will be easier on me and hopefully you guys. So until next time HARRY AWWWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!111!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So guys... This is the final chapter of this story. The story that takes place in the Kalos will be in a different story; sorry for the inconvenience. (It's going to be called X and Y Adventures). The first chapter to X and Y Adventures will be maybe from early November to early December. I want to have some progress in Pokemon X before I start writing again. I've decided, the Pokemon X and Y Adventures will be based in the after game. The main character will be my character in the game. The characters from this story will be in Pokemon X and Y Adventures too. So sorry for the long ass intro, let the story COMMENCE!**_

When they all turned around to see what was behind them they all bolted into the small water ponds in the cave. The water was freezing and not before long, they had to take cover somewhere else. As they ran somewhere else, Shauna gazed in awe at the being. In the center of the room was the Kyurem; it was asleep with a large cloud of mist surrounding it. Shauna began panicking and hyperventilating. She collapsed on the ground and started to cry and whimper. The sound of her whining awoke something terrifying, marvelous, and dangerous. The Kyurem opened his bright red eyes and stared at Shauna. They made eye contact which sent her over the edge. She began bawling on the ground with locked eye contact with Kyurem. The other four stared in shock as they saw the Kyurem stand up with their bestfriend bawling on the ground just yards away from the monster. Shauna's Pokemon let themselves out of their Pokeballs and snuck behind the Kyurem. Fennekin began shooting flames from its mouth at Kyurem's icy cold ass to distract it. Metagross used its telekinetic powers to raise her onto her back and ran to the others.

"Go Politoed!" Mei said. Her Politoed was discolored; it was pale baby blue with a violet underside and hands. The frog started to shoot psybeams at Kyurem to grab it's attention. "Go Jolteon!" Mei said and threw a black Pokeball with yellow and white stripes. The Jolteon began to shoot small pins at the Kyurems face. Meanwhile, Shauna was bawling on the back of her Metagross with Fennekin producing heat to keep her warm.

The whole point of the mission was to get a fragment of Kyurems icy armor and take it back to Professor Juniper's lab for research. Sure, it doesn't seem so hard; but Kyurem's ice is as hard as steel and nearly impossibly to break apart.

"Go Froakie!" Calem said as he threw a Pokeball that released a blue frog. Froakie began shooting bubbles at the Kyurem but was immediately shot back to the wall by the ice shards.

"Go Ditto!" Trevor said. The small pink blob flopped to the ground and transformed into a Kyurem. Kyurem's attention was caught on the Ditto. "Attack!" Trevor commanded. The false Kyurem began shooting shards of ice at the real beast. "Transform into Tyranitar!" Trevor commanded. The false Kyurem began to shine and transformed into a large dark green monster. "Hyper beam!" Trevor said. The fake Tyranitar charged power for a few moments then shot an immense white and red beam at the Kyurem's face. It was more than enough to knock the Kyurem out and onto the ground. Serena rushed to the Kyurem with a rock. She began to pound at the Pokemon's rough ice armor with the stone.

Finally after several minutes of shifting turns to break the Pokemon's ice, a single piece broke off. Mei grabbed a small test tube and jammed the ice into the bottle. She covered it with an ice pack and stuck it into her fanny pack. "Go Steelix and break through the ceiling!" Mei said and threw a small capsule into the air. A huge iron snake emerged from the light and jutted itself into the ceiling and dug to the top in a cork-screw pattern to avoid it from falling. Everyone jumped onto Shauna's Metagross' back and the spider levitated to the top.

They reached the surface and was greeted by Professor Juniper. "Well hey there guys!" She said maniacally. "Can we go home now? It's so cold here and I'm hungry" Shauna complained. "Kay gurl!" The Professor said. Trevor sweat-dropped.

After a while of flying through the skies on an oversized Togekiss, they had finally made their way back to Nuvema Town. "So, where's the stuff?" Professor Juniper said and motioned to them with curled fingers. "Uhh... Sure, here" Mei handed her the tube wrapped in an ice pack. "Oh yes... Yes... Perfect..." Professor Juniper started to laugh like a crazy man. (Yes, I mean man). "Well, thanks guys for everything. I bought your tickets for the ferry back to the Kalos region." She said. She motioned to Trevor for a hug, he hesitated but took the offer anyways. "Bye guys!" Serena said. They all waved goodbye and the four of them headed out of the door.

* * *

The four had finally gotten back to their home-region after two days on a ferry that was cramped with tourists and annoying kids that tried touching their Pokemon with their grubby, adolescent hands. Although they were to start their journeys a week after they had returned, Professor Sycamore confiscated the Pokemon they caught while in the Unova region, that is, until they start their journeys.

_End_

_**Thanks guys for reading! It means a lot to have so many views on a single story! Just earlier I had checked and it was at exactly 600... Damn guys, you guys are awesome. **_

_**Well, I'm dying to play Pokemon X. I seriously can't wait. The first chapter to the next series will be when I finish the game. (Probably around the beginning of November). Thanks guys soooooo much for reading this and until next time... HARRY AWWWAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!11!**_


End file.
